1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes, particularly running shoes, of the type which provide at least a pedometer function, especially by electronic means.
2. Background Art
Pedometers of various forms have long been known and U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,147 to Wu, for example, discloses a running shoe having a switch embedded in the sole thereof whose output feeds a signal to an electronic step counter. A display element is associated with the electronic counter for providing a digital readout of the number of steps taken with the shoe. However, for a runner to determine useful information from a mere step count readout is complicated, time consuming and inaccurate, even under the best of circumstances.
Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,704 also discloses a shoe incorporating an electronic pedometer and further discloses that, by incorporating a microprocessor into the pedometer unit, the step count can be converted into values corresponding to such data as the total number of steps taken, distance covered, average speed, peak speed or the like for selective readout by the user on a display incorporated into the device. However, the unit of this patent is basically merely a combination pedometer and stop watch with means to calculate distance and time related data on the basis of a constant that corresponds to an average stride length that is set by the user in a memory storage location of the processing circuitry.
While such a device enables a user to obtain time and distance related data in a less complicated and cumbersome manner that can be achieved via a mere pedometer and stop watch, the resulting data is no more accurate due to the crude calibration of the processor unit that unrealistically relies upon a single average stride length that is the same for all speeds at which the shoe wearer travels. In this regard, Searcy, in his disclosure relative to a jogger's computational device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,996, points out that conventional mechanical or electronic pedometers are not useful for providing an indication of distance traveled since the normal length of stride varies depending upon whether the athlete is walking, jogging or running; although, despite this recognition, the calculations performed by Searcy's computational device still are determined on the basis of a single, average stride length approximation that the user inputs, prior to use, on the basis of whether his activity will be running, walking, or jogging.
In addition to the above, the Johnson patent also discloses that, by having his pedometer incorporate a micro-processor that senses footstrikes via a gravitationally or inertially-operated switch or other sensor, no sensor need be incorporated into the shoe itself, so that the unit could be formed as an attachment secured to the shoe, such as by being detachably secured or clipped to the heel thereof, or by being fastened on top of the shoe by a strap. However, no specific manners for implementation of this concept are illustrated or described. Thus, there is no recognition of the problem that could result if such an attachment were not secured firmly enough to the shoe to prevent relative accelerations between the shoe and attachment which could effect operation thereof, nor is there any indication as to how such an attachment could be optimally configured and constructed from both a manufacturing and use standpoint.
Furthermore, a sophisticated running shoe system is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. patent Ser. No. 701,194 filed Feb. 23, 1985, that enables distance-related data to be accurately produced. However, the system of this application achieves such accuracy by measurement of actual stride length and requires a transmitter-receiver arrangement capable of providing signal inputs from which actual stride length determinations can be made.
Thus, no simple pedometer-type shoe arrangement exists which is capable of producing accurate data related to the distance and speed of travel of a user thereof. Likewise, no attempt has been made, until now, to provide a shoe system which will not only provide accurate data, but which can form part of a comprehensive record keeping and training system which is adapted, not only to the use of a particular individual, but also to the needs of organizations such as running clubs, track teams, and the like. In particular, there has been no attempt to provide a shoe with an electric device capable of communicating with a computer in order to take advantage of the fact that personal computers are now in relatively widespread use as a convenient and accurate means of keeping records, so as to integrate the shoe system into a comprehensive record keeping and training analysis system.